LOS CRISTALES DEL DESTINO (REEDITADO)
by arambarri45
Summary: HOLA, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SERIE NO SON MIOS SON PROPIEDAD HASBRO Cuenta la historia de dos reinos de separados y solo un salvador puede liberar a estos reinos
1. Chapter 1

-En un periodo en el que las seis portadoras de los elementos de la armonia eran niñas de uno años, y vivian en la tierra de Equestria, pero..habia otro niño que se llamba Black Soul,de la misma edad, que no vivia en Equestria, vivia en otro reino al cual no se podia llegar viajando de ninguna forma ni por aire, tierra o agua,un reino que es mas grande que Equestria, ese reino es el "Reino de la Prosperidad" , el cual es un reino de verdes bosques y campos con unos hermosos paisajes, la unica forma de llegar a ese reino es tener los medallones de la armonia y a sus portadoras para poder abrir el portal hacia el otro reino y en el caso del reino de la prosperidad habia que reunir 7 cristales conocidos como "LOS CRISTALES DEL DESTINO" que representaba a los sabios de esa tierra, al NORTE en las altas montañas encontraras la luz de la vida y el bondad( templo del reino celestial) , al SUR encontraras la fria oscuridad (templo del la oscuridad), al ESTE encontraras temperaturas insoportables(templo del fuego) ,al SUR ESTE encontraras a la fauna de la naturaleza(templo de la naturaleza),

Al NOROESTE encontras la gran reserva del liquido de la vida(templo del agua), al SUROESTE encontraras la almas consumidas por las sombras(templo de las sombras, no confundir con templo de la oscuridad, por que en el templo de las sombras se torturaba a delincuentes y traidores al reino) , y al OESTE se encontraba en el desierto se encontraba la sabia espiritual (templo del espiritu),pero hace 100 años, el REINO DE LA PROSPERIDAD estuvo en guerra con el reino de EQUESTRIA,una guerra devastadora que duro 10 años, durante esos años los del REINO DE LA PROSPERIDAD tuvieron muchas diferencias y desacuerdon con los del REINO DE EQUESTRIA,fueron problemas internos por lo cual,los del REINO DE LA PROSPERIDAD decidieron empezar la guerra mientras que EQUESTRIA acepto…un 25 de abril comenzaron los ataques feroces miles de soldados de EQUESTRIA atacaban ferosmente pueblos y templos y los soldados deL REINO DE LA PROSPERIDAD destruian casas e intentaban atacar y saquear el castillo, durante los 10 años fue asi,la guerra no la inicio el rey del REINO DE LA PROSPRIDAD sino que fueron los sabios que estaban gobernando y tomaron malas decisiones, cuando el rey se recupero de su enfermedad decidio juntar a la princesa Celestia y Luna a la mesas de juntas paso lo siguiente

-Por decision mia y el estado en que pusimos ambos reinos, he decidido retirar a las tropas del REINO DE EQUESTRIA-dijo el rey del REINO DE LA PROSPERIDAD

-Celestia al escuchar al rey tomo un respiro

…..

Esta bien, yo la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, hemos decido retirar las tropas del REINO DE LA PROSPERIDAD

Entonces pidieron un descanso de 20 minutos,Celestia miraba en su balcon a todo su reino debastado y aparecio el REY de la PROSPERIDAD y le dijo:

-Lo que hemos causado-dijo el rey

-hemos desecho hermosos paisajes y la paz por una guerra-dijo celestia

princesa Celestia le propongo lo siguiente,escucheme – entonces el rey le dice su propuesta a la princesa y vuelven a la mesa de reunion

Por orden de los gobernantes de ambos reinos hemos decidido crear una barrera para que gente de ninguno de los dos reinos se vuelva a ver

Entonces crearon una barrera magica,con la que en donde estaba el reino de la prosperidad solo hay bosques y nada mas y en el REINO DE LA PROSPERIDAD pasa lo mismo, pero apropósito dejaron una puerta del lado de Equestria y una en LA PROSPERIDAD ,que anteriormente dije como se pueden abrir

ESPERO QUE LE ALLA GUSTADO Y SI NO LES GUSTO PUES PUEDEN LER OTRO FIC .CHAU


	2. LOS CRISTALES DEL DESTINO (REEDITADO)

Capitulo 2 :Black Soul

-Black Soul vivía como todo niño de 8 años,haciendo una vida normal,el como cada mañana de levantaba para ir al la escuela primaria que le quedaba a unas 6 cuadras y lo acompañaba su hermano mayor que tenia 10 hiban a la misma escuela,y en la escuela Black Soul tenia poco amigos casi nadie se juntaba con el por que tenia una actitud fría y una mirada seria el se vestia con ropa oscura llevaba un buzo negro pantalones azules y zapatillas negras y siempre se sentaba solo en el recreo y en clase era buen alumno sus notas eran entre 7 y 9,después de la jornada de clases Black Soul prefería dar una vuelta, por que sus padres no llegaban hasta las 22:00 HS y a veces hiba a la plaza central que estaba como a 10 cuadras de la escuela, y se sentaba bajo un árbol a pensar o solo matar el tiempo,cuando eran las 20:00 HS volvia a su casa y hacia sus tareas y luego esperaba a sus padres,su hermano no preguntaba por que sabia donde estaba cuando llegan sus padres a casa su madre prepara la comida y luego se ducha antes de acostarse,cuando se hiba a la cama le gustaba leer libro de aventuras de la época medieval, a Black Soul le facinaban las espadas pero lo que le gustaba eran eldiseño de los escudos ya que siempre le hubiera gustado ser un caballero, al dia siguiente sus padres tenían un dia libre por lo que Black Soul no se podía ir a la plaza, cuando llego a su casa recibió una noticia que quitaría por un momento si mirada seria y fría, la noticia fue que sus padres lo mandaran a una escuela de esgrima como sus padres sabían que siempre le gustaban las espadas decidieron mandarlo, en su primer dia socializo un poco con el grupo y se llevaba bien, el entrenador presento a Black Soul al grupo y se sento, pasaron los meses y al entrenador le impresionaba lo rápido que black soul aprendía y dominaba las técnicas en los torneos era muy dificil vencerlo ya que a pesar de la edad y estar en una categoría menor lo cierto es que dominaba la espada como si fuera un alumno intermedio, siempre volvia a su casa con una sonrisa por que disfrutaba el entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto en otro lado…..

En otros echos lo cierto es que el gobierno que sostenía el Reino de la prosperidad era un ejemplo que estaba en decadencia extrema y entonces el rey del Reino de la prosperidad Night Shadow tuvo que abandonar el reino y los sabios no sabían gobernar el reino por lo que el reino callo en una oscura dictadura que le arruinaría la vida a todos los habitantes del reino, un dictador cuyo nombre no se revela tomo el mando, prefiere que lo llamen "Night Shadow segundo", nadie sabe por que se hace llamar asi.

Volviendo a la vida de Black Soul….

Black soul volvia de su rutina y sus padres le dieron una trágica noticia, le dijeron que debido a la dictadura, abandonaran la ciudad, y le dijeron que en 1 mes huirían, Black Soul se sintió deprimido por la noticia,

1 MES DESPUES…

Finalmente llego el dia cuando se junto todo el barrio para huir pero lo peor estaba por venir, cuando estaba llegando a la puerta sur de la ciudad juento con otros vecinos de otros barrios, fueron emboscados por soldados, por lo que sin pensarlo corrieron lo mas rápido a la salida, y apenas dejaban los muros de la ciudad soldados con ballestas disparaban a los ciudadanos y Black Soul veía como la gente caia a su alrededor y morin y eran atrapados con redes corrieron lo mas rápido hasta la entrada del bosque y cuando estaban llegando su familia había sido alcanzada por una red y le decían que huya lo mas rápido posible, Black Soul corrió hacia lo bosques misteriosos, un bosque que era un labernito puedes caminar los que quieras pero si no sabes los puntos cardinales para llegar a la puerta hacia equestria te perderas y estas destinado a morir en el bosque no piensen en volar por que fuertes ráfagas de viento te arrastran y te estrellaran para que no salgas, si vas por el rio puedes morir por la fuerte correntda y morir por las piedras, mientras, Black Soul quedo perdido en el bosque y paso solo muchas noches y con miedo y hambre,para su suerte los arboles eran manzanos, pero lo peor era estar en el bosque y desarmado,

10 AÑOS DESPUES…

Ya pasaron 10 años de ese dia y Black Soul ya no es un niño ni, un adolescente, si no que ya tiene 18 años ya es un adulto fuerte y maduro pero el bosque le desarrollo una actitud mas fría y seria, un dia Black Soul estaban con hambre y decidió meterse entre los arboles y encontró una tumba que tenia una espada clavada en la tierra y un escudo que tenia una nota que decía asi:

"Quien halla encontrado mi tumba le doy el derecho de usar mi espada y mi escudo, el tesoro que es la llave hacia otro reino se encuentra desde mi tumba 200 pasos al este", Black soul se equipo la espada y el escudo y camino los pasos y en el camino encontró un esqueleto y vio que tenia unos borcegos de color negro por lo que no dudo sacárselos al cadáver y siguió su camino, cuando llego empezó a cavar y encontró un cofre mediano que tenia una bolsa y en el interior tenia unos cristales y había otra nota:

"Si encontraste el tesoro camina a los siguientes puntos cardinales y abre la puertas al otro reino,

Sigue estos puntos: ESTE, OESTE, NORTE, SUR,OESTE,NOROESTE, SURESTE Y EL NORTE

SUERTE"

Black Soul siguio los puntos cardinales y llego a un santuario al aire libre que era hermoso y en el centro había algo parecido a una fuente y había una ranura que decía lo siguiente:

"Si tienes los cristales solo insertalos y cuando lo saques solo tienes 15 segundos para entrar, entonces inserto los cristales y de repente el cielo se puso de color negro y dentro de esa fuente se abrió un portal, Black Soul sin pensarlo dos veces saco los cristales y salto hacia el portal.

ESPERO QUE LE HALLA GUSTADO,LAMENTO SI TIENE PROBLEMAS ES QUE NO SOY BUENO EN ESTO POR CIERTO FELIZ NAVIDAD (ATRASADA XD) Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO LE DESEO PAZ A SUS FAMILIAS


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 3: cuando dentro de un hecho ocurren otros hechos

-Despues de que Black Soul habia saltado al portal fue transportado a un lugar que no conocia, el primer lugar donde puso pie fue en una torre conocida como la torre de Equestria, entonces Black soul vio una espada clavada e intento sacarla con todas sus fuerzas y no pudo, luego Black soul decidio bajar de la torre y caminar sin rumbo.

Mientras tanto las 6 chicas iban hacia el castillo de Equestria para luchar contra la princesa luna atravesando peligros

Volviendo al tema

Black Soul camino sin rumbo hasta llegar a una cueva en la cual paso la noche y se metio mas al fondo para ver si era segura y encontro diamantes los cuales sin pensar los guardo y siguió su camino, mientras caminaba encontro una pequeña aldea,y la gente lo miraba cuando pasaba les llamaba la atención la espada y el escudo,lo primero que iso fue entrar a un bar y pedir un trago, y un anciano se acerco a Black Soul y le dijo:

-cabello negro ojos grises una espada y un escudo, si creo que eres tu

-perdon?-pregunto Black Soul

-Cual es tu nombre?-pregunto el anciano

-B-Black Soul

-Si eres el que esperaba

-expliqueme que no entiendo nada- dijo Black Soul confundido

-Sigueme –dijo el anciano y lo llevo a su casa

En ese momento el anciano le explica a Black Soul la situación

-Veras… estas noches pasadas hemos visto un monstruo gigante de cuatro metros que destruye los cultivos y no hemos podido hacer nada contra el y el pueblo tiene hambre y casi no queda nada para alimentar a las familias mas del setenta del campo fue destruido.

-¿No podian poner un ejercito con hombres armados vigilando la zona? – Dijo Black Soul

-Lo intentamos y nada solo perdimos mas gente

-ya veo….

-Entonces el sabio de la aldea dijo que un joven con cabello negro,ojos grises con una espada y un escudo destruiria a la bestia y el nombre era Black Soul

-¿Y yo que puedo hacer?

-Facil,tu debes destruir a la bestia, pero recuerda ataca durante las noches

-Esta bien, acepto, ¿pero como llego a los campos de cultivos?

-solo camina hacia el este de la aldea y llegaras sera mejor que partas en dos horas y media

-Esta bien

Entonces Black Soul vio que habia un pequeño lugar de alojamiento y con el dinero de los diamantes se pago una noche y durmió una pequeña siesta antes de ir a hacer lo suyo.

Hasta que llego a los campos de cultivos miraba a su alrededor,mientras la luz de la luna alumbraba, y después sintio temblores como si fueran pasos y ahí encontro al gigante en ese momento Black Soul saco su espada y su escudo y dijo en voz baja:

-Esto no sera facil

El gigante lo vio y dijo:

Hora de comer vegetales frescos,¿pero que es esto un pequeño hombrecito intentando defender los cultivos?,ja no me hagas reir si viniste a suicidarte pues te llego la hora.

Black Soul no apartaba su mirada seria y el primer golpe del gigante fue intentar aplastarlo con un puño,Black Soul no fue herido ya que dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y le apuñalo la mano,con su furia en gigante le lanzaba rocas de las cual Black Soul se cubria con su escudo,entonces Black Soul corrio hacia las piernas del gigante y empezo a darles tajos y apuñaladas con su espada,entonces el gigante dio una patada y le acerto a Black Soul de no ser por que se cubrio con el escudo habria sido una tragedia Black Soul volo en el air y se estrello contra un arbol sacudio la cabeza y se puso de pie rapidamente, y el gigante intento llevarselo puesto como un toro ataca a la victima el gigante corrio hacia Black Soul,poniendose en posición de batalla el gigante estaba por estrellarse contra y en ese momento Black Soul el clavo la espada en medio de la frente y sentia como se hundia hasta lo ultimo del mandoble,el gigante callo al suelo y murio al instante,y tomo un respiro cuando trato de sacar la espada de la cabeza del gigante se habia roto,ya que esa espada estaba algo vieja y tomo la parte sana de la espada y volvio a la aldea mientras de camino vio un rayo en el cielo lo miro y rapidamente se desvanecio

Ese rayo era de la pelea entre luna y las 6 chicas.

Volviendo con Black Soul

Cuando llego a la aldea habia una multitud y cuando se acerco le preguntaron:

-¿Y como estas, destruiste al gigante?

-Esta muerto –Dijo Black Soul

En ese momento la gente se lleno de alegria y le decian cosas lindas a Black Soul y aparecio el alcalde de la aldea y le pregunto:

-¿Dime joven heroe cual es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Black Soul,señor

-¿Qué podemos hacer por ti? ¿Seguiras viajando para mejorar tu habilidades?

-Bueno mi espada esta rota y necesito una nueva y si seguire viajando

-Bien, sigueme hasta la alcaldia

-En ese momento el alcalde se pone a escribir algo y pone un sello

-Joven,Black soul, toma esto daselo al herrero del pueblo y te hara una espada sin cobrarte nada.

En ese momento el alcalde y Black Soul se dan un apretón de manos ,y Black Soul fue hacia la herreria y lo recibio un señor con una barba y un parche en el ojo le dijo:

-¿Qué necesitas, muchacho?-pregunto el herrero

-Si emm.. necesito una espada nueva

Y en ese momento Black soul le da la nota al herrero y el herrero le dice:

-Esta nota es del alcalde esta bien,empezare ahora mismo

-¿Cuándo estara lista?

-Ven mañana a la mañana

-Esta bien

Entonces Black Soul vuelve a lugar donde se alojo y toma una siesta pero el combate lo dejo tan cansado que cuando desperto vio en un reloj que eran las ocho de la mañana de otro dia, y entonces fue a la herreria y el herrero el dijo:

-Toma este es el mejor trabajo que jamas alla echo hasta ahora, es difícil que se rompa.

-Gracias, espero que tenga suerte en el negocio

Se dan un apretón de manos y Black Soul se marcha de la herreria, antes de irse el alcalde le da un mapa a Black Soul que mostraba el reino de equestria. Y entonces Black Soul se despide y se marcha del la aldea.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: No sera el?

-Despues de que Black Soul había salido de la aldea con su nueva espada siguió caminando en los bosques de equestria, estaba algo desorientado y solo sigui caminando y cayendo la tarde encontró un pueblo muy colorido y grande en el que había mucha gente.

Black soul fue al pueblo y cuando estaba caminando llamaba mucho la atención de la gente por su espada y escudo porque no era un soldado.

En ese momento una chica con el cabello rosado y rizado que estaba saltando tan distraída choco con Black Soul y dice-.

-Perdón,fue mi culpa-dijo la chica

Black soul dice:

-No importa yo no estaba viendo.

-No te he visto antes, soy Pinkie pie-dijo pinkie

-Yo soy Black Soul-dijo presentándose

En ese momento pinkie pregunta:

-¿Tienes casa?-dijo con entusiasmo

Black Soul responde:

-No, apenas acabo de llegar, pero tengo mucho dinero.

Pinkie Pie le dice a Black Soul:

-Si me necesitas, vivo en la pastelería, adiós.

-Adios.-dijo black soul

Y pinkie se va saltando y Black Soul dice en voz baja:

-Es algo loquilla pero…me cae bien.

Entonces Black Soul fue a alguna joyería para ver cuánto valen los diamantes que había encontrado y el joyero le dice:

-Bueno….por las autenticidad de las gemas puedo darte unos…..500.000 Bits, ¿te parece?.

Y Black Soul contesta sin quitar su mirada de serio:

-Pues claro, yo pensé en 100.000 pero bueno denme los 500.000

El joyero le da el dinero y Black Soul se retira formalmente del lugar ahora solo necesitaba una casa.

Entonces fue con un vendedor y tras ver varias casa ninguna le agrado ya que buscaba algún lugar tranquilo y alejado y el vendedor le muestra la ultima casa y dice:

-Bueno, la ultima que le puedo mostrar es esta que está en las montañas-dice el vendedor

-Bueno a ver como es-dice Black Soul

Entonces Ambos fueron a ver la casa y Black Soul le agrado y mas que tenia el bosque cerca, estaba alejado de la ciudad y era muy tranquilo.

Black Soul le dice al vendedor:

-La compro, ¿Cuánto?

El vendedor emocionado responde:

-Esta casa vale en total 200.000 BITS.

Y Black Soul le da una bolsa gigante al vendedor que contenía el dinero y el vendedor le dice a Black Soul:

-Bien vallamos a la oficina, para hacer los papeles.

Black Soul dice:

Bueno, vamos.

Y entonces en la oficina Black Soul firma los papeles y le entregan las llaves.

Ya cayendo la noche Black Soul decidió ir a su nueva casa aunque no tenia muebles asi que decidió irse a dormir en el piso.

…Al dia siguiente…

Black Soul se levanto del suelo con una leve contractura en el cuelo y dice:

-Que nochecita.

Entonces decide levantarse e ir directamente a comprar muebles para tener comodidades si bien tenía luz agua y gas pero no tenia como aprovecharlos.

…En el centro…

-Fue a una mueblería y se compro lo que necesitaba cama, mesas, sillas, cocinas y un largo etc.

Y pago extra por el envio en total le salió 200.000 bits y les sobraban 100.000 BITS.

Una vez en su casa decidió acomodar sus muebles y ponerse como cuando de repente tocan a su puerta y dice:

-Quien vendría hasta aca?

Y Cuandro abren estaba Pinkie Pie y sus amigas para darle la bienvenida a Black Soul:

-Buenos días, Soy Black Soul.

Y se presentan las chicas:

-Yo soy twilight sparkle.

-Yo applejack

-Me llamo Rainbow Dash, que onda?

-Y-Yo soy f-Fluttershy-dijo con timidez.

Entonces Black Soul les invita a pasar y toman un café, y se ponen a hablar.

Twilight le pregunta a Black Soul:

-¿De donde eres Black Soul?-pregunto

Black Soul mintió de donde era.

-Emm…Soy del norte…-Respondio

Y applejack le pregunta a Black Soul:

-¿Por qué viniste del norte hasta aquí?

Y Black Soul responde:

-Queria cambiar de aire y empezar mi vida propia, apenas tengo 18 y dije que es mejor empezar ahora.

Rainbow Dash pregunta:

-¿Por qué llevas una espada y un escudo, eres soldado o que?

Black Soul responde:

-No soy soldado, es que desde pequeño me gustaron las espadas y escudos, y mis padres antes de que me valla me los regalaron por si me pasaba algo.

Fluttershy pregunta con su suave voz:

-¿Cómo fue tu viaje?

Black Soul responde:

-Fue tranquilo pero con algunos peligros, como animales salvajes y esas cosas.

Y pinkie pregunta:

-¿Cómo eran tus padres contigo?

Black responde:

-Eran buenos padres, me daban lecciones de vida y eso fue lo que me hizo empezar a vivir mi vida propia y tenía un hermano mayor pero no era molesto.

Y Black Soul dice:

-Esta es una bella ciudad, tranquila y alegre.

En ese momento Black Soul recuerda su antiguo hogar con su mirada seria pero el estaba con la mirada de pensativo y Twilight mientras bebe su café mira a Black Soul y dice:

-Hey, Black Soul, ¿pasa algo?-dijo twilight

-Emm..no solo me quede pensando-dijo Black Soul

-te quedaste así casi 3 minutos- dijo Twillight

Fluttershy le pregunta a Black Soul:

-¿Siempre llevas esa Mirada de serio?-pregunto

Black Soul responde:

-Sí, desde que tenía 10 años decidí tener esta mirada.

Entonces las 6 manes deciden irse formalmente y despidiéndose:

Adios- dijeron las 6 manes

Adios-dijo black soul

Entonces Black Soul decidió irse a dormir para mañana levantarse temprano.

Cuando se levanto vio que había una carta en su puerta, era de twilight y decía:

-Querido Black Soul, la princesa celestia quiere verte hoy, nos vemos en la fuente de ponyville.

Entonces Black Soul se da una ducha y se va hacia la fuente y ahí lo esperaban las 6 manes:

Buenos días- dijo twilight

Buenos días –Dijo Black Soul

-Bien, vamos hacia el castillo con teletransportacíon

…En el castillo…

Black Soul estaba nervioso por conocer a la gobernante del reino y cuando fue camino la alfombra hasta el trono y se inclina en signo de respeto y Celestia le dice:

-Hola, Black Soul-dijo Celestia con una sonrisa amigable

-¿Cómo supo mi nombre?-pregunto twilight

Entonces Cuando celestia vio los ojos y tomo la mano de Black Soul sintió que un poder la rodeaba pero ella hizo de cuenta que no paso nada entonces celestia le da la bienvenida y le cuenta sobre el reino y etc.

Una vez que celestia hablo con Black Soul, decidío irse.

…Mas tarde en la noche…

Celestia estaba en el balcón de su habtcion mirando con una cara de preocupación y mirando lejos y Luna le dice:

-Hermana, ¿pasa algo?-Dijo luna

-Es sobre el joven que hoy vino ese tal Black Soul, cuando vi sus ojos sentí que su sangre no es de este reino y cuando toque su mano sentí un poder oscuro muy inmenso que supera al del Rey sombra o la reina de los simuladores, la ultima vez que sentí un poder asi de fuerte fue como hace 100 años-dijo celestia

Y Luna pregunta:

-¿Crees que sea el?-pregunto

Y Celestia responde:

No creo, pasaron 100 años de ese dia, solo espero habeme equivocado.

Bueno, que les pareció?

Lamento no haber actualizado el fic durante un mes es que no sabia como continuarlo y había decidido cancelarlo pero después decidí reanudarlo, espero que les guste, Adios ciudense y bendiciones a su familia.


	5. Chapter 5

PERDON EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR SE ME OLVIDO MENCIONAR QUE SON HIBRIDOS, PERDON

En esta ocasión les traigo la reedicion del capitulo 5 , hay unas partes donde podrán tomar decisiones y combate al estilo de un RPG, ustedes pueden votar si quieren que se quede.

A)SI

B)NO

Capitulo 5: ¿maldicion?

Era otro amanecer calmado en Equestria mientras todos despertaban para hacer sus labores cotidianas, un ejemplo era la familia Apple.

Applejack y Big Macintosh se habían vestido y preparado para otro dia de cosecha que siempre era gloriosa.

Pero notaron cosas malas en los manzanos, las manzanas tenían huecos y cuando las revisan ven que había gusanos y no era en uno, ni dos, sino la mitad del huerto, Applejack rápidamente recurrió a Twilight y a las otras para detectar el problema.

Ya cuando están reunidos Applejack empieza el conteo.

-Veamos…Twilight, pinkie, rainbow,fluttershy,rarity,spike y….¿Black Soul?, ¿que haces aqui?.

Black Soul: Pinkie me dijo que viniera.

Applejack: da igual, mientras mas seamos mejor, el tema es que hay gusanos invadiendo los manzanos y por eso recurri a ustedes, sino actuamos no habrá manzas ni sidra para el invierno.

Rainbow: ¡!¿no habrá sidra?, vamos, ya!

…en los huertos…

Mientras revisaban las manzanas que ya estabas destruidas por los gusanos twilight propone una idea.

-Debemos separarnos para encontrar el problema esto no es un simple problema de plagas es algo peor.

Applejack:

A)Es buena idea.

B)…..No lo se.

C) ¿algo mas que un simple problema?

( Aquí las respuestas dependiendo que eligieron)

A)Bien, ustedes al este yo al oste, eligo a….Twilight, Fluttershy y Spike.

B)¿no seria mejor ir en grupo?, por las dudas.

Twilight: así cubriremos más terreno y será mas fácil.

Applejack: tienes razón, bien, ustedes al este yo al oeste, bien, twilight, fluttershy, spike, vienen conmigo.

C) ósea que esto no es natural?

Twilight: esto lo produce algún tipo de maleficio, además no ha habido problemas con gusanos en Equestria desde hace 50 años.

Applejack: ¿Quién quisiera maldecir los huertos?

Twilight: no lo se, pero debemos organizar los grupos.

Una vez que Applejack organiza su grupo dice algo antes de marchar:

-en cualquier caso no reunimos en el centro del huerto, ¿entendido?, sigamos- y comienza a marchar con su lazo en mano.

Rarity saca su varilla y elige algunos.

-Rainbow, Pinkie y Black Soul.- entonces pinkie prepara sus dagas y rainbow sus puños.

Black Soul: olvidalo, voy en solitario.

Rarity: oh vamos, ven con nosotras.

Black: voy ire al norte, algo me dice que halli es el problema.- y saca su espada y escudo.

Rarity: como digas, marchemos- entonces comienzan a marchar.

(elige como seguir)

A)Applejack,Twilight,Fluttershy y Spike.

B)Rarity,Pinkie pie,Rainbow Dash.

C)Black Soul.

(respuestas segun lo que elegiste)

A)

Twilight: los manzanos se pudrieron y demasiado rápido, esto no es para nada normal.

Applejack: no dejare que unos insectos destruyan lo que fue heredado de mi familia.

Fluttershy sostenía un gusano en su mano.

Fluttershy: oh, por favor gusanito dime por que lo haces, no es tu culpa, no entienden tu apetito, pobre cosita.

Applejack: ya deja de hablar con esa cosa, el y el resto dejaran una gran escasez.

Spike(mente): preferiría ir con black antes que no estas pesadas.

B)

Rarity camina y de repente le cae una manzana podrida en la cabeza.

Rarity: quítamela quítamela quitamelaa- decía con asco.

Rainbow: no es para tanto, chillona –y le quita la manzana.

Pinkie toma una manzana y dice:

-ya no sirven ni para hacer un pie de manzana, si estuvieran maduras las usaría.

Rainbow: ¿te refieres a esas manzanas con cosas negras y que están picadas?, no me digas que las usas para hacer pies.

Pinkie : pues…¡Dah!, mientras la manzanas sean viejas serán mas ricas y no se quejen vi que se deleitan cuando comen mis pasteles y pies.

Rarity: me pregunto que estará haciendo "Don solitario".

Rainbow: problema suyo , si el así pues que quede solo.

Pinkie: ¿no fue algo cruel?, digo, hace poco lo conocemos.

Rainbow: no soporto su actitud, es algo que me fastidia.

Rarity: ay si, yo no puedo sopotar como se viste.

Pinkie: oigan, no sean asi, lo conocemos hace 3 semanas y ya hablan mal a sus espaldas.

Rainbow: ¿Por qué lo defiendes?...ohhhh jojojojo, ¿acaso te gusta?

Pinkie: no claro que no, solo que….no es correcto que hablen mas de alguien, ahora ponte a pensar mientras estas aquí debe haber alguno hablando mal de ti, incluyendo para que el que esta leyendo esto ahora mismo.

C)

-¿Qué tanta compañía?, puedo hacer esto yo solo, paresco un agrandado y no lo soy, ahora soy un loco que esta hablando solo y caminando por un huerto.

…mientras en el actual reino de la prosperidad…

(insertar música watch?v=TFoGXzSbDw8 )

El dictador estaba en el templo de la luz que paso de ser un templo a un castillo apartir del gobierno de Midnight Shadow.

¿?: Señor, recuerde que hoy debemos cerrar el trato con el pueblo de big coal, ¿tiene algo preparado?

Dictador: si, prepare algo por las dudas, gracias mi mano derecha, puedes retirarte.

¿?: ¡Si señor¡- seguido la mano derecha se retira.

El dictador se pone a mirar por la ventana y dice en voz baja:

-ya tengo la ciudad central y sus alrededores, solo faltan corel, el desierto de este de la turcas, el pueblo de los turcos, villa tranquila en las montañas y todo esto será mio, mas el dominio de los templos que aun faltan.

Y alguien toca la puerta.

Dictador: adelante.

Y entonces entra el sargento Bigss.

-Buenos días señor.

-Buenos días Sargento, ¿ya acomodo a las tropas en caso de una rebelión?

-Usted no se preocupe, todo esta en orden.

\- ¿ como va el barco volador?- pregunto el dictador.

-Ya casi esta terminado, vamos en un 90%.

-¿y el piloto Soarin esta en condiciones?

-eh….sobre eso….lo encontré hebrio mientras estaba haciendo unas cosas.

-¿hizo algo al respecto?

-le cambie su cargo, ahora solo será un un soldado común y corriente, aparte lo puse en una misión.

-¿se puede saber en que misión?

-lo puse en la exploración del bosque y ya encontré a su sucesor.

-siga así, retirese.

-si señor.

(Quitar Musica)

…En equestria…

Mientras cada uno estaba con su grupo paso algo inesperado, un terremoto azoto a ponyville.

Ellos se asustaron un poco, para fortuna solo duro 15 segundos.

Entonces todo comenzaron a correr hacia el centro del huerto.

Black fue el primer en llegar, pero en el punto de reunión había un hollo gigantesco de 25 metros.

Luego llega el resto y se reúnen.

Applejack: ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Twilight: esto no es bueno, no es nada bueno.

De pronto la tierra comienza a temblar y un gusano de 5 metros de altura sale del hoyo.

Todos preparan sus armas para iniciar el combate.

( les aviso que será en RPG , si no conoces el género te invito a investigar)

Black: un grupo a la vez, ire con rarity.

E inicia el combate.

Rarity

Nivel: 4

Arma: varilla

HP: 500/ 500

PM: 10/10

Magias: Cura y hielo.

Habilidad especial: barrera de diamante.

Rainbow Dash:

Nivel:4

Arma: nudillos

HP: 600/600

PM: no tiene

Magias: no tiene.

Habilidad especial: puño feroz.

Pinkie Pie

Nivel: 5

HP: 550/550

Armas: dagas

PM: no tiene

Magias: no tiene

Habilidad especial: Cañon

Black Soul:

Nivel: 5

HP: 600/600

MP: no tiene

Magia: no tiene

Habilidad especial: puntazos.

Turno de gusano:

Ataca con Sismo 2 y termina su turno.

Rarity sufre 300 puntos de daño.

Rainbow Esquiva y sale ilesa

Pinkie pie sufre 450 puntos de daño.

Black Soul sufre 500 de daño.

Turno del grupo.

Rarity cura a todos y recuperan 300 puntos de vida.

Rarity ocupa 3 puntos de magia.

Rainbow Dash ataca a gusano.

Gusano sufre 58 puntos de daño.

Pinkie Pie ataca con sus dagas al gusano.

Gusano sufre 150 puntos de daño.

Black Soul ataca a gusano.

Gusano sufre 150 puntos de daño.

Turno del gusano.

Ataca con "Ondas" al grupo.

El grupo sufre 350 de daño.

Rarity puede utilizar "Escudo"

Rainbow Dash puede utilizar "puño feroz"

Pinkie pie puede utilizar "cañon"

Black Soul puede utilizar "puntazos"

Rarity ejecuta escudo sobre el grupo, los daños se reducen en un 50%

Rainbow Dash ejecuta puño feroz contra gusano.

Gusano sufre 500 puntos de daño.

Pinkie ejecuta Cañon contra gusano.

Gusano sufre 750 puntos de daño.

Black Soul ejecuta puntazos contra gusano.

Gusano sufre 750 puntos de daño.

Rotacion de grupos…

Twilight:

Nivel: 6

Arma: Cetro común.

HP: 700/700

PM: 15/15

Magias: Cura, fuego.

Habilidad especial: Golpe.

Applejack:

Nivel: 6

Arma: Lazo

HP:500/500

MP: no tiene.

Habilidad Especial: azotes.

Fluttershy:

Nivel: 4

Arma: arquera

HP: 300/300.

MP: no tiene

Habilidad especial: bendición de la naturaleza

Spike:

Nivel: 4

Arma: garras comunes

HP: 350/350

PM: no tiene

Habilidad especial: Flama verde.

Inicia combate

Puedes atacar primero.

Twilight:

A)ataque común.

B) fuego (cuesta 3 Puntos de magia)

C)defendensa.

Applejack ataca con su lazo.

Gusano sufre 30 puntos de daño.

Fluttershy golpea con su vara.

Gusano sufre 14 de daño.

Spike ataca con sus garras.

Gusano sufre 55 de daño.

Gusano golpea a todo el grupo.

El grupo pierde 250 de daño.

Twilight puede utilizar golpe.

Applejack puede usar azote.

Fluttershy puede utilizar bendición de la naturaleza.

Spike puede utilizar Flama verde.

Twilight utiliza golpe.

Gusano sufre 450 de daño.

Applejack utiliza azote.

Gusano sufre 400 puntos de daño.

Fluttershy utiliza Bendicion de la naturaleza.

El grupo recobra 650 puntos de HP.

Spike Utiliza Flama verde.

Gusano sufre 650 puntos de daño.

¿Quieres rotar los grupos?

A)SI

B)No realmente.

A)rotación de grupos

Rarity ataca a gusano.

Gusano sufre 105 puntos de daño.

¡GOLPE CRITICO!

Rainbow Dash ataca a gusano.

Gusano sufre 50 puntos de daño.

Pinkie Pie ataca a gusano.

Gusano derrotado.

Rarity sube de nivel.

Rainbow Dash sube de nivel

Pinkie pie sube de nivel.

Black Soul Gana 150 puntos de Experiencia.

Fin de combate.

Black: fue demasiado.

Twilight: esta criatura no es para nada normal, es lo que dije, una maldición.

Fluttreshy: miren, los manzanos empiezan a reponerse.

Todos miran y los manzanos están como si nada hubiera pasado jamás.

El gusano empieza a desvanecerse y el hoyo se reconstruye.

Applejack: gracias, de verdad, gracias, se que hay veces que salvamos el huerto pero…esta vez fue algo mas grande.

Entonces todos se despiden y se van.

….En el castillo…

Celestia: ¿Qué demonios hare?, ese joven llamado Black Soul era de su sangre lo sabia, debo hablar con el o será tarde, no te preocupes querido dark symphonia, lo guiare por el buen camino.

B)

Twilight ataca con fuego a gusano.

Gusano sufre 300 puntos de daño.

Applejack ataca a gusano.

Gusano sufre 150 puntos de daño.

Fluttershy ataca a gusano

Gusano sufre 65 puntos de daño

¡GOLPE CRITICO!

Spike ataca a gusano.

Gusano derrotado.

Twilight Sube de nivel.

Twilight Aprende sismo.

Applejack gana 40 puntos de experiencia

Fluttershy sube de nivel

Fluttershy aumenta su HP a 450 puntos.

Spike Aprende Flama Alucinadora.

Spike gana 50 puntos de experiencia.

Black: fue demasiado.

Twilight: esta criatura no es para nada normal, es lo que dije, una maldición.

Fluttreshy: miren, los manzanos empiezan a reponerse.

Todos miran y los manzanos están como si nada hubiera pasado jamás.

El gusano empieza a desvanecerse y el hoyo se reconstruye.

Applejack: gracias, de verdad, gracias, se que hay veces que salvamos el huerto pero…esta vez fue algo mas grande.

Entonces todos se despiden y se van.

….En el castillo…

Celestia: ¿Qué demonios hare?, ese joven llamado Black Soul era de su sangre lo sabia, debo hablar con el o será tarde, no te preocupes querido dark symphonia, lo guiare por el buen camino.

¿Qué les pareció?, volvi con esta pequeña reeedicion de este capitulo, perdón por no escribir durante 3 meses, es que después de mis fracasos decidi tomarme un buen tiempo y bueno..volvi con esto, ahora ustedes deciden, ¿quieren otro fic con opciones, donde puedas tomar desiciones, donde halla combate RPG?, les dejo votar, hasta el próximo capitulo


End file.
